A side gas bag restraint system known from DE 298 02 507 U1 shows a gas bag which has a taut, tubular gas bag section being spherical in the inflated state. This section forms an inflatable tensioning band, by means of which an additional chamber is available for the inflowing gas.
The aim is to form the area of the gas bag to be as large as possible for restraining the head and also the hands and to position the gas bag in the inflated state so as to be as stable as possible in the vehicle.